


Time doesn't make everything better

by ads1008



Category: Marvel
Genre: Angst, Grieve, Other, Peter parker is Tony and Steve's son, Superfamily
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-26
Updated: 2020-08-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:55:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,118
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26114536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ads1008/pseuds/ads1008
Summary: Peter goes and visits his dad
Relationships: Steve Rogers/ Tony Stark
Kudos: 33





	Time doesn't make everything better

**Author's Note:**

> I hope yall enjoy.

“You need to go visit your father.” Peter sat at his desk in his small one-bedroom apartment. It was cozy compared to where he grew up. The compound had many different rooms where he would get into so much trouble with his many aunts and uncles. It was so big that often felt like a hotel than a home. Then as he got older life felt lonely in the cabin they moved to. His dads felt it would be better for him to not be part of the chaos that was his parent’s jobs. That was why he decided when he was nineteen to move back to his original hometown, New York City. His Pops told him he would buy him any place he wanted and not to worry but he turned down the offer. Peter didn’t want everything handed to him, so he found a little hole in a wall place and fell in love with it even though his pops disagree. 

“Peter, are you sure? I’m all for you doing it all on your own and trust me back in my younger days I lived in some questionable places but there’s rat poop in the corner.” Peter just smiled at him. His chest for the first time in a while didn’t feel heavy. He didn’t feel like he was suffocated by the four walls that were supposed to be home. He took a deep breath and looked around finally feeling happiness. 

Peter didn’t comment on what his Pops told him. He just wasn’t ready. “Pete, it’s been five years since you saw him. I’ve tried giving you enough time, but you need to go. If not for you at least for him.” Peter huffed and stood up looking out at the skyline. For a busy city, it was eerily quiet out. From his window, he could see the old tower. He only visited there once or twice when he was super small. He knew there existed several photos of his dad fiddling about while he sat on one of the benches with a wrench or screwdriver in his mouth. 

“Fine, I will go on Friday but just a quick hello.” Steve accepted that answer. He knew it was hard for Peter. He was his father’s son through and through. He and Tony would go toe to toe on every single scientific topic, often leaving Steve in the dust. Once Tony was gone, it seemed like Peter was gone too. His son was not his son anymore but just a shell of a boy. Peter locked himself in his room for days at a time or went patrolling every night just so he didn’t have to come home. Steve would try to talk to him, but nothing worked. He knew his son loved him, but he was no Tony. Tony was Peter’s rock and he always wondered if that was why Peter ran back to the city. 

“While you’re out maybe you can come and visit too. I can make your favorite meal.” Peter gritted his teeth not wanting to disappoint his pops. It was too hard to be around him. He swallowed the lump that had gathered in his throat. 

“Yeah, I don’t have any classes. Maybe I will stay the weekend if you will have me.” Steve pulled the phone away so; Peter couldn’t hear his voice break. He sucked in the tears and regained his composure. 

“I will always have you son. This is your home too.” 

The cold air ripped through his thin t-shirt. Peter knew he should have brought a jacket but decided against it since it was close to ninety in the city. He trudged up the hill, taking his time. He wasn’t ready to reach the top and see what he was going to see. The last time he was here it was raining. His face was wet with a mixture of his tears and droplets. His Pops arms were wrapped around him as his body shook violently. Peter pushed that event out of his mind not wanting to remember the moment he felt his soul was being ripped out of his body. 

He came up to the spot and notice that there were some small yellow flowers left over. Mostly from his pops. He knew he came here every week. Peter wished he didn’t. Peter ran a hand along with the marble slab and moved his fingers tips down to the name. Anthony Edward Stark, the Ironman. Peter hated every single word that was on the tombstone. It should have been Tony Stark-Rogers. No one called his father Anthony and his parents might have had a small falling out but didn’t mean they weren’t once married and still didn’t love each other. Also, the Ironman part felt like a stab in the heart. Ironman was what killed his father. 

Peter touched his cheek not realizing there were tears. He quickly wiped them away. 

“Hey, dad. Sorry, I haven’t come to visit but at least pops have. I tell him he shouldn’t. It just breaks his heart every time. He blames himself for you being gone. I tell him it was your choice to leave us.” He spat in an icy tone. “Why did you?” Peter’s legs felt weak and he dropped down to his knees. “Why did you leave us? Did you not love me enough?” He was now screaming and in all honestly, he didn’t realize he was. He placed both of his hands over his face and cried. He cried for the first time after they laid Tony in the ground. A scream slipped from his lips and he pounded his fist on the ground.

“Why do you feel like you always have to be the hero? There were so many others that could have lived and done what you did.” He stilled didn’t lookup. He allowed the tears to drop to the ground. 

“Answer me.” He picked up his head and screamed at the name of his father knowing there wouldn’t be an answer. He wrapped his arms around the cold slab wishing it was the warmth of his dad. He wanted to feel his hand rubbing down his back telling him to take his time. Let it all out. Once Peter was done crying, he would place a kiss on the top of his head. He just wanted his dad back. The photos and the videos would never be enough. 

Peter stood up and composed himself. “I love you.” He turned his back from the sad grave of a larger than life man and he knew this was the last time. He vowed no matter how much his pop’s begged, he was never coming back.


End file.
